With the development of mobile terminal technology, various mobile terminals have become an indispensable tool for people's lives and work. For the mobile terminal installed with an operating system, the mobile terminal presents various display frames at different times by constantly refreshing the display frames.
In a display refresh process in the mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, there are a render operation, a composition operation and a display operation. Each application, such as a desktop or a video, performs the render operation to draw a respective image separately. After all the applications have finished the render operation, the system performs the composition operation to compose the images drawn by respective applications into one display frame. The display frame is output to a screen for displaying finally. There is a need to improve the method for controlling a refresh rate of the mobile terminal in the refresh operation.